


Larry-oke 2: Electric Boogaloo

by SRassier



Series: Larry-oke [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Humor, I have way too much time on my hands, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRassier/pseuds/SRassier
Summary: It's been six months since The Hargreeves crashed Larry-oke. Larry thinks he's used to all their shenanigans...he's wrong.
Relationships: Allison/Luther Hargreeves (implied only), Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Larry-oke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717192
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Larry-oke 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a list of songs to check out (if you wish) to completely understand some of the jokes.
> 
> Locomotion – Kylie Minogue  
> Nobody – Sylvia  
> Family Affair – Mary J Blige  
> Filthy Gorgeous – Scissor Sisters  
> Islands in the Stream – Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton  
> Sweet Caroline – Neil Diamond  
> Bad Guy – Billie Eilish  
> What’s Up – 4 Non Blondes  
> Easy Lover – Phil Collins  
> Whatta Man – Salt n Pepa  
> Carrying Your Love With Me – George Strait  
> Thinking OutLoud – Ed Sheeran  
> Gives You Hell – All American Rejects
> 
> I have no idea what the heck has gotten into me...but this is the most fun I've had writing fan fiction, ever.

It’s 8 o’clock on Saturday night and as always, that means Larry is at Hannigan’s setting up for the weekly karaoke party he hosts. He’s been doing it for a couple of years, only taking off a few nights when absolutely necessary. He really loves it. It is a good group of people, both regulars and the occasional newcomer, and everyone is there to just have fun.

Nearly six months ago, Larry met the Hargreeves. During their first night there, he referred to them as “The Weirdo Table.” He wasn’t necessarily wrong, they were a bit…eccentric, but once they came back the next week, and the next week…and the next…he started to have a strange affinity for them. He loved their enthusiasm, whether it was Klaus going full bore on anything from Frank Sinatra to Kayne West, or sweet little Vanya who had only started going up in the past month and then only with someone else to latch onto…baby steps V, baby steps.

They had also warmed to him during this time as well. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Just as he started to think they were more normal than he original suspected, one of them would blurt out something incredibly strange and reset his theory that this was not your average family. The first five months he learned of their strange births, their powers, and how they set aside this one night a week to engage in family activities due to the fact that their father didn’t exactly encourage bonding back in the day. They had tried all sorts of things from bowling to roller skating but Larry-oke was the only thing that they all seemed to enjoy. This made Larry blush a bit. 

A few weeks ago, he was given the ultimate test of loyalty to this strange band of superheroes. He was at the bar during someone’s rendition of Paradise by the dashboard light and someone came up behind him and climbed up on the next stool. It was Five. The kid who wasn’t a kid hadn’t said more than a few words to him in 6 months and here he was, engaging Larry in conversation.   
“Thanks Larry.”  
“Uh…you’re welcome. Thanks for what?”  
Five took the two drinks that Anthony the bartender brought for him without being told what he wanted. A whiskey neat for Five, a vermouth on the rocks with a twist for Delores. “Thanks for all this. It is really helping us cope with everything we’ve been through.”  
Larry took a chance. “Hey, can I ask you something?”  
“Shoot.”  
“Your appearance. I can’t figure it out. I googled diseases that might cause slow aging but there isn’t anything tangible…what’s up?”

Five took a sip of his whiskey and gave Larry a look as if he was deciding if he could trust him or not. In the end, he must have decided, yes. “My power allowed me to travel into the future when I was 13. I got stuck a week after the apocalypse. It was there I met Delores and we lived together in the desolate wasteland as the only two people left on Earth until I was recruited by an organization of time traveling assassins when I was about 53. I worked for them long enough to figure out how to get home but my equations were off, and I ended up back in my 13 year old body. We stopped the apocalypse and now I’m doomed to go through puberty…again. So I got a special dispensation from the governor so I could get my license, vote, and drink and here we are.”

Larry stared at Five with his mouth open. Five grabbed the whiskey and the vermouth and turned back toward his table. “Larry…song’s over”  
Larry suddenly remembered what the hell he was doing and rushed to the stage to keep the evening going.

That was two weeks ago. Larry had time to process their little chat and he still wasn’t sure what to think. Either the kid was telling the truth and he made Larry privy to something that most people couldn’t…shouldn’t have to deal with, or he was nuts. Either way it explained a lot about Delores and Larry was happy to get a piece of the puzzle, even if the puzzle was all one color, 10,000 pieces…and on fire.

Larry looked at his watch and saw that there was already slips on his table. He figured five minutes early couldn’t hurt. 

“Ladies and gentlemen…welcome to Hannigan’s bar and this is…” He held his mic out to the crowd and his regulars (now including Klaus, Allison, Luther and Vanya) chanted back at him, “LARRY-OKE!!”

“That’s right, it’s your old pal Larry, ready to spin some tunes so you can spit some lyrics. There are books at a few of the tables, but if you don’t see something you want, let me know…I may just have a surprise up my sleeve for you!” He punched in the first song and went back to the mic, “Let’s get this party started with everyone’s favorite Dance machine…LUTHER!!”

The crowd went nuts as Luther (without needing a shove from Allison this time) ran up on stage and broke into a very stilted rendition of Locomotion by Kylie Minogue. He was getting better and he never failed to get the crowd on their feet during dance breaks. Larry felt a bit bad for calling him gorilla man, when what he should have be calling him is and encyclopedia of 80’s music.

Next up was Emily with Nobody by Sylvia. It was an 80’s country cheese fest but she liked to bust it out every few weeks and it was really growing on Larry.

Larry invites Allison up on stage for the next performance. He has been kicking himself for months after finding out where he had seen her before. Love on Loan was one of his girlfriend’s favorite movies and he was lucky he didn’t get dumped when she found out that he had been talking to -quote- ‘Allison Freakin Hargreeves’ for weeks without telling her.

Allison of course, absolutely crushes Family Affair and when she says “Let’s get it crunk, we gon’ have fun up on up in the dancerie”…you believe her. Before walking off stage, she hands him a note and shoots him an apologetic look.

He cues up the next song and glances down at the note. He reads it three times before looking up and scanning the crowd for Five. He sees him and the look on the kid’s face can only be described as ‘hopeful’ and it is really quite terrifying. He nods before thinking and Five smiles, which is actually MORE terrifying and leans over to whisper something to the mannequin.

Klaus and Anthony the bartender are up next. The two of them have been flirting for weeks and after tonight’s performance of Filthy, Gorgeous by the Scissor Sisters, Larry would be surprised if Klaus even left with his family tonight.

“Alright you two,” Larry gets on the mic when the song is over. “Get a room…am I right?” The crowd chuckles as Anthony blushes and Klaus beams. “OK, let’s keep the duets going with a special request that I am absolutely honored to grant. He motions to Five who sweeps Delores into his arms and brings her on stage. Larry grabs the stool that is now kept up there in case “she” wants to sing. Five places her on the stool behind a mic stand and…walks off stage. 

The crowd is a bit confused by this. Nearly every week these two have sang a song and after the initial awkwardness of it faded, the regulars really started to look forward to it. Whether it was from pity for the kid being clearly out of his mind or…no, it was probably because the kid was clearly out of his mind. This time, however, Larry was going to give them something else to think about for a while. “This is, uh…going out to Five.”

He hit play and the music started.

He took a deep breath and sang, “Baby when I met you there was peace unknown.” So far so good. The first chunk of the song was all Kenny or Kenny with Dolly. It wasn’t until they got to the second verse and Larry just had to stand there and watch the words flow across the screen. ‘I can't live without you if the love was gone.’ At first he felt completely stupid, but then he caught a glance of Five. The kid was sitting on the edge of his chair…smiling. Shit, thought Larry. He immediately started swaying to the music and really kind of getting into it. He even found himself during the last chorus leaning into Delores and (God help him) Sharing the mic with her.

As the crowd gave them a standing ovation, Larry couldn’t help but think that this was the absolute peak of his career…maybe his life.

Larry calls up Nell, who is actually sitting with the Hargreeves and if you had told him 6 months ago that one of his regulars would be chatting with Diego he would have had you locked up. Nell sings Sweet Caroline, one of the only songs that he hates but would never ban. The bar always loves to yell the ba ba baaa and who was he to deny a bunch of drunks the opportunity to scream in unison?

“Alright Klaus…give it to us!” Klaus saunters up to the stage, keeping his eyes locked with Anthony as he started in with his best Billie Eilish impression and letting the whole bar know that he was a ‘Bad Guy.’ The crowd absolutely loved it and Larry noticed that Anthony was INTO IT.

Larry does a double take on the next slip and flips it over to make sure that there are no names written on the back. Once he realizes that it truly is a solo, he calls Vanya to the stage. She didn’t even come to the stage for five full months, seemingly happy with just enjoying everyone else having a blast at making fools of themselves. Over time she slowly started to interact with others and Larry even caught her a few times at other people’s tables talking and laughing. The past few weeks she started coming up and doing group stuff like Tubthumping or Love Shack with her family and last week she graduated into TWO duets, Sisters with Allison and I Got You Babe with Klaus. Tonight, she was on her own. It was as if during the past six months she had come alive and Larry couldn’t help but be proud in a weird way for her.

She started out a bit timid, “Twenty-five years and my life is still, Trying to get up that great big hill of hope, For a destination.” With each line she got a bit more confident until finally the chorus hit and the whole bar was with her… “And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah  
I said hey, what's going on?” Larry didn’t know what was going on, but he liked it.

Larry braced himself for the weekly ‘Diego screams angrily into the microphone’ as the leather clad Hargreeves got up on stage. Larry read the slip and looked at Diego, whispering, “is this the right song?” Diego stepped over to look and nodded. Larry thought, what the hell? And hit play. Diego had run the gauntlet from angry to angry with rap. He had sung everything from Drowning Pool to Limp Bizkit to Disturbed. The rest of the regulars were expecting more of the same but got a slap to the face when he started in on Easy Lover by Phil Collins. The most disturbing part? He was really very good.

When he was done with the song, the crowd lost. Their. Shit. Diego simply looked at Larry and shrugged before going back to his chair and slumping down to brood the rest of the night.

Allison and Emily were up next and Larry couldn’t help but think that every guy in the bar wanted to be the ‘Whatta Man’ that they were singing about. When Allison croons the line “Body like Arnold with a Denzel Face” Larry tries not to think about Luther but seeing the hulk of a man turn beet red makes him smile despite himself.

Some new guy was brave enough to jump in with a George Strait song and then there were some more typical karaoke staples. Someone slaughtering a Springsteen song, someone trying and failing to stay sober enough to finish a Beatles classic and then Larry saw a combination (or rather a lack of combination) that he hadn’t seen before. 

He knew from experience that Five sang exactly once a week. Most often with Delores but sometimes Klaus or Allison could get him up. He was always good, but always bored. Up until this moment, Larry figured he was the only one who hated it here but humored everyone with one song a week so they wouldn’t hassle him about it.

He got up on stage and announced into the mic that this was dedicated to Delores as it was their 47th anniversary. Larry had to stifle a laugh at the non-regulars who were trying to figure out how drunk they really were. Larry hit play and Five sang a lovely, heartfelt rendition of Thinking Out loud by Ed Sheeran. As he finished and walked back to his table to hug the damn doll, Larry could actually see some of his regulars tear up. He decided that he really did live in the Twilight Zone.

Last paper of the night and Larry was nervous. This was a strange group to be sure, A Hollywood movie star, a half man/half gorilla, a knife wielding leather daddy, Klaus, a shy mousy girl coming out of her shell (who may or may not have caused an apocalypse, depending on what you believe) and a kid dating…married to? A mannequin. But despite their weirdness, they always had someone up there singing. Sometimes it was a duet with dead air, but it was still something. Larry took a deep breath, gulped and read “Ben?”

Klaus popped up and strolled over to the mic. He announced, “OK, this is going to freak a lot of you out but I made a promise and there is someone who hasn’t be able to join in on the fun so…please enjoy our little brother!” Klaus sits on Delores’ stool and Larry hits play. 

Klaus’ hands start to glow a bright blue color and all of a sudden there is a young man on stage also glowing blue. He is wearing a hoodie and looks absolutely ecstatic to be there. The Hargreeves all clap and sing along as Ben goes into Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects and at the end of the song, Larry has no idea what is going to happen. At first the whole bar is silent except the cheers from Ben’s siblings but then all of a sudden the whole place erupts into cheers and Larry decides that his new normal is far from it.

As the bar is letting out, Larry walks over to the family table and thanks them. “You guys really helped make this place THE spot to be on Saturday night. You guys are crazy partiers and it really rubs off on all the others.”  
Five picks up Delores and walks past Larry, “Wait until next week.”  
“Why what’s next week?”  
Klaus passes him and pats him on the cheek. “It’s our birthday!” He winks and leaves with Anthony as the rest of the family leave Larry to wonder how the hell they are going to top tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions if I decide to have a "One year check in" at Larry-oke? What should Five and Delores sing next? Should Luther get some fan girls? The sky is the limit!!!!


End file.
